


Unexpected Discoveries

by inevitabledrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Discovery, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Draco realizes he's very in love, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitabledrarry/pseuds/inevitabledrarry
Summary: Oh, how different his life would be without Harry.





	Unexpected Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarchnoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/gifts).



> This month's prompt was discovery at 299 words. 
> 
> To Ale, who deserves all the fluff<3
> 
> Thank you to digthewriter for the beta!
> 
> My tumblr is @inevitabledrarry. Go say hi!:)

 

Draco remembers the day he put it all together– the day he realized he was in love. It was something he’d never felt before, something that took him ages to decipher; loving someone and being  _ in love _ are two similar yet different things, after all. He remembers their first date– it’d gone all wrong in all the ways one could imagine, yet, they decided to go out again. And again. Slowly, they started to learn how to understand each other on unspoken levels. They learned to communicate effectively, how to joke with one another.

 

Oh, how different his life would be without Harry. 

 

Draco watches him cook breakfast as he’s lost in thought. Who knew he’d discover this all on his own? That he can have happiness, that he deserves love? He sure didn’t think he’d ever be granted this gift. And now that he has it, he doesn’t ever want to let go. He wants this. He knows Harry does too. 

 

So why is this so hard for him? Why is it so hard for him to utter those words?

 

He takes a deep breath. He has faith in himself. He’s prepared. 

 

“You alright over there?” Harry asks him. Draco opens his eyes to the sight of Harry setting down a plate with Draco’s favorite breakfast: eggs, toast, and pancakes. 

 

“Thank you. And yes, I’m quite alright. I, um, actually, wanted to talk to you about something,” Draco says, standing up and scooping Harry into his arms. Harry gives him a what-are-you-doing smile, waiting patiently for him to say something.

 

“I was wondering, if you would, well, marry me?”

 

He smiles, “I wasn’t expecting you to say that. Yes, Draco. I’d love to marry you.”

 

Draco beams at his boyfriend. “Good, because I already bought you a ring.”

 

  
  



End file.
